


Red

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Affection, Blowjobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, Pining, Sexual Tension, Smut, Thongs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dele loves riling Eric up.That's how he ends up wearing a red thong, waiting for him.Or,Dele doesn't know what he's doing, but he gets what he really wants out of it anyway.





	1. Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> Better read this as an 'Entire Work'. I've separated it to chapters but it's really one cohesive scene. 
> 
> Just so nobody gets confused, Dele and Eric are not together at the start of this fic.
> 
> They're in love (duh), but Dele thinks what he's about to do will only create a moment to laugh about between them. 
> 
> Joke's on him ;)

Dele’s favourite thing in the world is riling Eric up.

Okay, that’s a lie.

But it’s pretty up there.

Which is why he is nervously pacing up and down his living room, wearing a red thong.

He’s sure that this made sense to him when he ordered the thing online (sandwiched in an order full of hats and trainers and socks and even a random mop, just to be incospicuous), but he can’t for the life of him see how this is a good idea right now.

Still, he’s not gonna back down. That’s simply not who he is.

He’s got sweatpants over it, a tight pair that showcases his arse (and, this shouldn’t be the goal, his brain supplies, but he promptly silences it), and a loose shirt that’s a tad too short but still covers him up. The thong’s strings are pushed up, hugging his hip bones, and the idea is for Dele to ‘accidentally’ expose his middle by stretching or bending or ‘absently’ scratching his belly. This should be easy. Eric’s coming over to play video games, and things always get very heated when they compete against each other.

Mostly because Eric’s shit.

And Dele loves riling him up.

That’s why. That’s why he purchased a red thong, that’s why he’s getting a semi wearing it, that’s why he feels like ants have crawled under his skin, that’s why he can’t wait for Eric to show up.

It’s all because of the excitement of riling him up.

Eric will be shocked. He won’t be able to utter a word. He’ll go completely red. He’ll choke on his tea, he’ll hide his face under a pillow. Maybe he’ll even run away.

And Dele will get a right laugh out of it.

That’s why he’s waiting for him wearing a red thong.

_No, that’s not why_ , his brain supplies. Dele shuts it up. He’s an expert at that.


	2. Playing Games

They’ve been playing for an hour and Eric’s not noticed a thing. Dele’s done it all - scratched his belly, bent over the table to set Eric’s grapes down, yawned and stretched.

Eric’s so riled up he has hardly taken his eyes off the screen, and when he has, Dele hasn’t managed to move fast enough before he concentrates again.

His brain is informing Dele that Eric _is_ red in the face, he _is_ shouting, that he even hid his face under a pillow one time, and that this should be making Dele happy.

Riling Eric up. Success. Such an easy task and it always makes Dele ecstatic, like he’s a five year old who’s won a prize at the arcade.

Not tonight, though. Tonight he’s struggling to find anything amusing. The worst of it is how good he feels in the thong - how he’s been actually hard for a while, how he feels so confident and aroused when he shouldn’t. How he wishes Eric would take his sweatpants off and -

‘Del. DEL.’

The game’s paused. Eric’s frowning at him. Dele breathes out.

‘Man, what’s up with you? You’ve been so weird tonight.’

Eric’s looking at him all concerned now, biting his lip.

Dele’s brain is short circuiting. He almost wishes he meant that literally. It doesn’t seem he can get out of this situation with his heart intact. He doesn’t _want_ to get out of this situation, period.

‘I just need some water’, he croaks out.

‘Alright. Alright. Let me get it for you,’ Eric smiles at him, and it shouldn’t go straight to his dick. Eric’s smile should be illegal.

All of Eric should be illegal.

He’s been so good at toeing the line. He’s been so good. Why the hell did he think this was a good idea?

Eric’s completely oblivious and Dele’s about to start humping him on the sofa. So much for laughing at Eric’s stunned face. Joke’s on him. He lifts his top and buries his face in it, wishing he wasn’t this stupid. Wishing he wasn’t in love with his best friend

‘Del.’ Eric’s voice is deep, husky. Dele whimpers into his shirt.

‘Del, your water.’ The voice is even closer now.

Dele belatedly understands why. Eric’s here. Eric’s _seen_ what he wanted him to see. But he didn’t mean for it to happen this way. He was supposed to be looking at Eric, supposed to see him turn red in embarrassment.

Dele covers himself, lightning fast. Now the moment’s come he feels small. Vulnerable. He’s the one who’s embarrassed.

Then he looks at Eric, arm extended with his glass of water in hand, gaze of fire pinning him down. Dele can feel himself start to shake. His cock is leaking precum, staining his underwear, staining his sweatpants too, probably, and Eric’s looking at him like -

‘Drink up, Delboy.’ Eric forces the glass into his hand and sits down next to him, staring at the screen.

Dele gulps down his water in two seconds, feeling dizzy. He’s getting a fever. Maybe he’ll have a stroke. Or a heart attack. Eric’s neck is red, his jaw tensed. He doesn’t speak.

Dele has forgotten what was supposed to happen tonight. There was something about laughing, something about this being hilarious, something about Dele rolling on the floor holding his stomach as Eric’s bolting out the door, and instead nobody’s even having a chuckle.

Eric doesn’t find Dele wearing a thong funny.

Dele’s not sure what this development says about him. About them.

Fuck it, he _is_ sure. Eric’s not finding this funny because he’s been right here toeing the line with Dele for months. For years. And Dele’s gone right ahead and crossed it, and what will happen next could shatter everything, and it could take them to heaven,

‘You good for another round?’

Eric looks him straight in the eyes.

Dele has no choice but to oblige.


	3. Losing It

Dele’s been shit tonight.

He can’t get his brain to function, not even a little bit.

Eric’s been inching closer for a while, too. He’s stopped shouting. He’s been sneaking glances at Dele. He’s been fucking calling him a good boy for losing.

And Dele’s losing. It.

It’s around midnight and he runs to the loo, splashes water on his face, slaps his cheeks. His cock got soft at some point, but it’s been hard again for the past twenty minutes. He can’t keep this up. He’s got to jerk off now or make Eric leave and do it after.

He doesn’t want Eric to leave.

And he doesn’t want to jerk off without him, either.

He’s fucked.


	4. Something You Need

Eric’s leaning against the island when he gets out.

He doesn’t smile, just nods, and Dele doesn’t know what to do with his limbs. He wonders if his erection is visible through his trousers - he doesn’t dare to look.  
The sensible thing is to make tea, isn’t it. Tea’s always a good idea.

Dele turns his back on Eric, goes to put the kettle on. He leans on the counter, breathing in, breathing out. Eric’s somewhere behind him and the tension in the room could be cut with a knife.

He takes the teabags out of the cupboard, sets them down with shaking hands.

And Eric’s...right behind him. Breathing on his neck. He places his hands over Dele’s, traps him there and nuzzles his ear. He turns the kettle off. Dele shivers.

‘Got something to tell me, Del?’ His voice is so low Dele fears he imagined it.

Eric moves his hand up to Dele’s middle, massaging his belly over his shirt. ‘Mhm?’, he murmurs.

_Is this how cornered animals feel?_

_Is it normal for it to feel this good?_

‘Come on, Del,’ Eric kisses his neck now, and Dele has to keep himself from arching his back, from trying to get every atom in his body to connect to Eric’s. ‘What do you need?’

Eric turns him around as if he weighs nothing and Dele can’t think, he can’t do anything, anything but kiss him, cradle his face in his hands hard enough to leave bruises and kiss him hard enough to cut his lip, hard enough to make himself see stars, and Eric grabs him, sets him on the counter, and they’re kissing and kissing and kissing, and Dele wraps his legs around Eric, leans down and whines into his mouth, he tastes so good, and all his fantasies could never prepare him for the real thing, and Eric puts a hand oh his chest, and he’s pulling away now, and Dele doesn’t want to let go, he follows him down, and Eric holds him, and _oh._

Eric’s stroking his cheeks now, and he’s _smiling._

Dele thinks, my favourite thing in the world is making Eric smile.


	5. Wonder

Eric’s looking at him like he’s a wonder. He knows he’s looking at him the same way. Doesn’t he always look at him like that?

He decides to be bold.

‘Can we maybe like, move this to...’ he motions towards the bedroom. He sounds like he’s just ran a marathon.

Eric nods, moves away from the counter, a fake smile plastered on his face. ‘Yeah. Sorry. Um.’ He looks confused. ‘Wait. Did you say move this to the bedroom?’

‘...Yeah?’

‘Thought you’d said this was a mistake and whatnot.’

Dele hops off the counter and wraps his arms around Eric’s neck. ‘Why the hell would I say that?’ There’s a lot to unpack there, about Eric’s insecurity and the vulnerable position they’re putting themselves in and everything that could go wrong, or right, but they don’t have time for it now. Dele won’t let them stop before they’ve truly begun. He bumps his nose into Eric’s. ‘You haven’t even seen my underwear yet.’

Eric’s eyes darken, and he slides his hands down to Dele’s arse. ‘Hm, is that all you want to show me?’ He grabs Dele’s hand and takes them to the bedroom.

‘There are lots of things I want to show you.’ Dele kisses him deeply as Eric settles on top of him on the bed.

‘Yeah?’ Eric kisses his neck, moves his shirt up and makes his way down Dele’s torso, kissing and licking at him. ‘Will you show me tonight?’

‘Nah. It’s really a lot. Will take a while.’ _A very, very, very long time if he’s got any say in it._

‘Good,’ Eric says, and finally, finally slides Dele’s sweatpants down, tosses them to the floor.

Dele has to look.

Eric’s expression could only be described as hungry, as ravenous, and Dele feels his cock twitch.

Eric touches him then, his finger along the lines of Dele’s thong, making him pant.

‘Fucking do something, Dier.’

Eric licks him.

He moves the underwear aside, takes Dele’s cock in his hand and licks him. It’s the most erotic thing that’s ever happened to him. No bird has ever made it feel like this, and Eric’s barely started on him.

Dele balances himself on one elbow, uses his left hand to touch Eric’s hair, his cheek, his neck. Eric’s looking at him now, taking his cock deeper and deeper and he’s so good, makes him feel so good, Eric’s good at everything and Dele wants to do it all with him.

Eric finds his stride, looks like he’s really enjoying what he’s doing and a part of Dele’s brain wonders if he’s done this before, wonders what he’s got to do to find that other bloke’s info and clock him.

Then Eric takes him all in, chokes on his cock, and Dele forgets all about the world, all about any other bloke, any other human on Earth. There’s only the two of them, there’s Eric gasping and there’s Dele shaking and there’s Eric looking at him in wonder, Eric swallowing his load, Eric looking determined and flushed and proud of himself, and Dele doesn’t waste a single second, he pulls Eric up and into a bruising kiss, wants to taste himself on his tongue, wants to forget where he ends and Eric begins.

Eric melts into the kiss, lets Dele do what he wants with him, and Dele flips him over, settles on top of him and touches every inch of skin with his hands, with his lips, undresses Eric reverently, each moment a revelation, a prayer.

He lowers Eric’s pants last and feels his dick stiffen again, feels his throat go dry and his heart threaten to fly out of his chest.

Eric touches his chin, looks at him seriously. ‘Done this before?’

Dele shakes his head. ‘Nah. You?’

Eric nods, and of course he has. Dele’s so gone he would have found Eric amazing no matter what, but he’s got to admit Eric’s skill came from experience. He wants to clock that bloke. Or worse, those blokes.

Eric mistakes his jealousy for hesitation. ‘You don’t have to.’

Dele takes him in his hand. His cock’s gorgeous. It’s thick and long and clean shaven and it makes his mouth water. It intimidates him. ‘I really, really want to,’ he exhales, smiling to himself.

He feels like he’s sixteen again, no clue what he’s doing and only a burning desire to do good, _be_ good.

He takes his time. He works slowly, methodically, trying to get his teeth out of the way, trying to leave room for his nose to breathe. Eric moans a lot, and he strokes his hair a lot, and it’s all the encouragement he needs.

It feels weird, being this close to the person you love. It feels even more absurd, how all Dele wants to do is learn how to make Eric happy, how to move his lips and his tongue and how to use his hands, how he’s happier now giving Eric pleasure than he was receiving it from him.

He feels accomplished, he feels smug that he’s able to make Eric moan like this. Wants to be the only one to make Eric moan like this.

Never been this way with girls.

‘Stop thinking.’

Dele huffs, embarrassed to be caught. He looks up at Eric and strokes him slowly, licks his cock like a popsicle, feeling obscene, feeling pure, and Eric comes.

Dele takes him in his mouth and chases every bitter drop. Eric pulls him up just like he did before, and they’re kissing, sharing the cum between them, and Eric moans into Dele’s mouth as he reaches down to stroke him again.


	6. Patterns

Eric sucks him off again.

Dele returns the favour in the shower. He likes it even more this time, can see himself loving the way Eric’s cock feels in his mouth, can see himself craving it. It feels new and daunting. It feels inevitable.

They share handjobs on the bed, then shower again.

Now they’re facing each other, naked under the covers, Eric tracing strange patterns on Dele’s skin.

It’s almost five in the morning and Dele thanks every god that they don’t have morning practice today.

‘Whatcha thinkin?’ Eric’s voice is sleepy and slurred.

His smile makes Dele feel alive. He moves closer.

‘I’m thinking that I’m very clever.’ He pecks Eric on the lips. This is a thing that he gets to do now. His heart flutters in his chest. ‘I’m a very clever boy.’

Eric laughs. ‘Very resourceful, gotta say. How did you come up with that idea?’

Dele thinks of his poor thong, somewhere on the floor and utterly ruined. ‘Thought I’d get a laugh out of it, actually. Thought you’d run away.’ He bites his lip. Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought this would push Eric over the edge. Now he’s gotta go lingerie shopping, and he’s even thrilled about it.

Eric wraps his arms around him, nuzzles his neck. ‘You don’t know me too well, then.’

 _I don’t know myself_ , Dele thinks as they drift off to sleep, _but_ ‘I know that I love you.’


End file.
